Where We Belong
by neillsdottir
Summary: Harry and Co. start their 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are together, and Harry and Ginny are best friends. But do Harry and Ginny's feelings run deeper?
1. To the Weasleys

Where We Belong  
  
AN: Ok, well then, my second story. This one's going to be a good deal longer. so, enjoy!!  
  
Also, my friend Kit-Kat is going to help me beta, probably, so thanks to her too!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Where are you going, with your long face pulling down?  
  
Don't hide away, like an ocean  
  
But you can't see, but you can smell  
  
And the sound waves crash down  
  
I am no superman  
  
I have no answers for you  
  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
  
But I do know one thing for sure  
  
Is where you are, is where I belong  
  
I do know, where you go, is where I want to be  
  
Where are you going, where do you go?  
  
Are you looking for answers, to questions under the stars?  
  
If along the way you are growing weary, you can rest with me until a brighter day  
  
It's okay, where are you going, where do you go?  
  
I am no superman  
  
I have no answers for you  
  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
  
But I do know one thing for sure  
  
Is where you are, is where I belong  
  
I do know, where you go, is where I want to be  
  
Where are you going, where do you go?  
  
Are you looking for answers, where do you go?  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
Let's go.  
  
Where Are You Going? By: Dave Matthews Band ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 year-old Harry Potter stood in front of the mirror on his wardrobe and brushed his hair off his forehead to inspect his scar.  
  
All this summer, up until July 30, his scar hadn't hurt. Yet. But Harry new it was only a matter of time before his good fortune ran out. He knew that the only reason he hadn't sensed any of Voldemort's activity was because he was still recovering from Harry's fifth year adventure.  
  
Voldemort had parasited off of Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin in Harry's year . Harry still had frequent nightmares about the battle in which he had contributed to the act of getting rid of Voldemort once again, killing the classmate, albeit a Slytherin, in the process.  
  
Harry brought his thoughts back to his current situation. He certainly was not looking forward to another un-birthday at the Dursleys'.  
  
Dudley was still on his diet, while Uncle Vernon had convinced Aunt Petunia that the whole family (excluding Harry) didn't need to starve.  
  
This didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from sending parcels of food at the beginning of the summer.  
  
Speaking of the Weasleys, Harry missed all of them a lot. Over the previous year, Harry and Ginny Weasley had become much closer, owing mainly to the fact that Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for eachother.  
  
Harry didn't mind this, although he sometimes felt like a third wheel. That was when he had discovered another side of the seemingly shy Ginny.  
  
Harry had soon discovered that Ron hadn't been lying when he had said that Ginny "never shut up". Ginny had stopped blushing around Harry soon after the start of his fifth year.  
  
They had hung out, gone to the kitchens, snuck around under the invisibility cloak, gone to Hogsmeade together (as friends, of course), and even pulled a prank on Snape (they had turned his hair glittery pink with a 24-hour charm on it). Ginny had become a part of the group, Harry's best friend.  
  
But lately, whenever Harry thought about Ginny, he got a funny fluttering feeling in his stomach. Whenever he was with her, he felt good. He had a feeling what it was, but didn't want to acknowledge it.yet.  
  
Harry once again pulled himself out of dream-land, and sat down on his bed, laying back.  
  
It was nearly 10:00 pm, and Harry was exhausted from the hard day of chores, and that wasn't even to say the rest of his summer had been restful.  
  
Aunt Petunia had given him numerous chores this summer, many requiring physical strength. As a result, Harry had become quite fit, and had even had a growth spurt.  
  
All in all, he was now 6 feet tall, well-toned from the summer's work, and not at all bad looking.  
  
Harry sat in bed thinking for a while more, and soon fell into a restless sleep. He awoke a few hours later, not knowing why, until he heard a tapping sound at the window. It was 1:00 am. He looked over towards the window, and saw that it was Hedwig, back from hunting, along with four other owls. There was Hermes, Pig, Errol, and one other unidentified bird, a large barn owl.  
  
Harry wondered who had sent him mail with Errol, and why Percy had let them. He opened the window and let them in quickly, opening Hedwig's cage, and untying the owl's burdens. He picked up Errol off his bed and placed him at the bottom of the cage, and then watched Hermes swiftly depart from the window.  
  
Looking up to see Pig flying around the ceiling in circles, Harry expertly snatched Pig out of the air, and unlatched the parcel and letter.  
  
Pig zoomed exuberantly over to the cage, while Hedwig eyed him disdainfully, Errol was still lying at the bottom of the cage. Walking over to the other owl, Harry waited for it to stick out its leg, and then he pulled the package off his leg, turned around to find a treat, and then the owl was off.  
  
Harry piled the gifts onto the bed and sat down, looking excitedly at the small mound of gifts.  
  
He first opened the package from Pig. It was from Ron and Hermione, who had sent him a package together. Harry laughed to himself, thinking that Ron and Hermione already acted like a married couple with their fighting and that they had sent him a present together.  
  
Harry opened the package, and out fell a round bauble. It was clear, circular, and made out of a think glass, with a small pad equivalent to a muggle touch screen. Upon further inspection, Harry realized that it was a Talkamajigger. Harry read the note from Ron and Hermione (written together), and in it, it said that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius all had one, too (which is why Hermione and Ron had pooled their money to buy them).  
  
Harry then opened the next package, the one from Hermes. It was from Ginny. He eagerly opened the wide, flat package. Inside, he found a picture frame with a picture of Ginny and himself (AN: I love pictures! My wardrobe top is cluttered with picture frames, some filled, some empty). Harry remembered this picture being taken. He and Ginny had been studying together by the lake, when Colin had come up to them.  
  
They had both decided to pose for the shot, and had stood up, dusted themselves off, and wrapped their arms around eachothers' shoulders. They were both smiling, it had been a sunny, homework-free weekend. No one had perceived the impending attack.  
  
Harry forced himself out of this gloomy thought, and happily placed the picture on his desk next to his bed.  
  
Ginny had sent him a letter as well.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a good summer, and that the muggles are treating you well. * here Harry snorted* What have you been up to lately? Did you get Ron and Hermione's present? Isn't that funny that they sent it together. They act just like a married couple. Ron is so excited about Hermione's being here. He even cleaned his room. I suppose you're wondering how I convinced Percy to let me use Hermes? Well, let's just say I have blackmail on him. I couldn't give it away, but I'll give you a hint. Think Penelope. I think that should be hint enough. I really must be going, but I hope Professor Dumbledore lets you stay for at least the last two weeks of the summer. If not, I'll see you in Diagon Alley or on the Hogwart's Express. Cheers!  
  
Love From,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry then opened the unidentified owl's package. It turned out to be from Sirius. Sirius had told Harry that he was still in hiding, but was now searching for Peter Pettigrew, on a mission from Dumbledore. The rest of Sirius' letter told how he was doing, asked how Harry was doing, and about his scar.  
  
Harry took the wrapping off of Sirius' parcel, and found in it a box. It was small, and velvet lined. Inside it was a beautiful necklace, of gold and emeralds. Harry wondered why Sirius would send him jewelry, until he read the note that went with it.  
  
The note was brief, but explained the reason all the same. It said:  
  
Harry-  
  
This was your mother's necklace. I found it laying next to Lily that Halloween night. Your father gave it to her their first Christmas together, and she always wore it. I kept it with me always, as it had Fire proof, Water proof, Lose proof, and Steal proof charms on it. I hope you will find good use for it, just as she did.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry sat still for a moment, staring at it in amazement. Having his mum's necklace right here, with him, made him realize how much he missed both of his parents. He wished he could have gotten to know the better, and that they were still alive today. He knew he would keep it safe always.  
  
Harry finally got to the last present. It was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It had some toffee and a letter in it.  
  
Harry read the letter, in which Mrs. Weasley asked how he was doing, how his summer was, and if the Dursley's were starving him again.  
  
Then the writing changed, and Harry suspected that Mr. Weasley was writing now. In Mr. Weasley's part of the letter, he explained that the letter was a Port Key. It would take him directly to the Weasley's, and would work any time after Harry turned sixteen.  
  
All Harry had to do was tap the letter with his wand, and make sure that he had a hand on his baggage. That was when Harry realized, he was truly sixteen! Another year older, and he hadn't even realized. It had taken all these reminders, and a portkey that was only activated for a sixteen-year- old to make Harry remember.  
  
Quickly and quietly, Harry dashed around the room packing his trunk, checking the loose floorboard, and setting Hedwig and the other now-rested owls, telling Hedwig to meet him at the Weasleys'.  
  
Harry checked everything over again, quickly changed, and wrote the Dursley's a goodbye note, explaining where he would be, and telling them not to expect him to come home for Christmas break (not that they would have let him).  
  
Looking at the clock, Harry saw that it was just after 6:00 in the morning. He went downstairs quietly, ate some breakfast, checked his room again, and then waited. He sat on the bed for what seemed like hours, but was really only thirty minutes.  
  
Finally, at 8:15, Harry gathered his things around him, tapped the letter with his wand, and felt the nauseating tug at his navel.  
  
He was off to the Weasley's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: How do you like it? Do you think it's a good start? Leave all ideas, questions, and comments in a review. I'll try to get another chapter up within the next week, but these take a loooong time to write! Thank you! 


	2. He's Baaaack

AN: How do you like it so far? Please give me your comments under reviews! I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Cariel: Thank you so much for your comments! You're my first reviewer! Um, I'm really not sure how to "let you know when I update". Was that a figure of speech? My mum made me a Gryffindor scarf too! (although you made your own) Smashing.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank my good friend Kit-Kat for her encouragement! Truly a ray of sunshine in all of this!  
  
Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
guess who just got back today  
  
those wild eyed boys who'd been away  
  
haven't changed, hadn't much to say  
  
but man i still think those cats are crazy  
  
they were asking if you were around  
  
how you was, where you could be found  
  
i told them you were living downtown  
  
driving all the old men crazy  
  
the boys are back in town  
  
you know that chick who used to dance a lot?  
  
every night she'd be on the floor  
  
shaking what she'd got  
  
man when i tell you she was cool  
  
she was red hot  
  
i mean she was steaming  
  
that time over at johnny's place  
  
well this chick got up and she slapped johnny's face  
  
man we just fell about the place  
  
if that chick don't wanna know forget her  
  
the boys are back in town, spread the word around  
  
friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
  
down at dino's bar and grill  
  
drink will flow and blood will spill  
  
if the boys wanna fight  
  
you better let 'em  
  
that jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song  
  
the nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
  
it won't be long 'till summer comes  
  
now that the boys are here again  
  
Everclear "The Boys Are Back in Town" (AN: Thin Lizzy sings the same song, Everclear did a remake. I know there's no fight or dancing, but, I think that the "the boys are back in town." part was apprpriate.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landing unceremoniously, and with a loud thump, Harry was a t the Weasley's. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked around to get his bearings.  
  
Upon further inspection (Harry's glasses had been skewed), Harry realized that he was in the front of the Weasley house, on the front lawn, just outside the door. He picked his things up, prepared to walk up to the door and knock.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard numerous shouts, the slam of a door, and was bombarded with the sight of blinding red hair in the morning sun. He dropped his trunk and baggage, and squinted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to get to him, and pushed her way forward to envelop (AN: Lol, Kit-Kat, vocabulary word this week) Harry in a warm, tight hug. Harry hugged back, and then let go as Mrs. Weasley did. She stepped back, and inspected him.  
  
Clucking her tongue, she exclaimed, "My, you've grown! You're nearly as tall as Ron now!"  
  
The Weasley's (plus Hermione, who giggled) as a whole chuckled, then also lined up to greet Harry. Ginny got there first, and threw her arms around Harry, squeezing tightly. Harry hugged her back too, and she said, "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Next was Hermione, who also flung herself at Harry, and exclaimed, "Oh, we missed you! I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Ron, and the twins came over and clapped him on the shoulder, Ron commenting on his newly-acquired height.  
  
The twins clasped their hands under their chins and proclaimed, pretending to sniffle, "They grow up so fast!"  
  
Percy came over to Harry and briskly shook his hand. Harry chuckled to himself, he had grown used to Percy's formal greetings.  
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled everyone back into the house, apologizing that Mr. Weasley had to work that morning, and saying that Percy had to leave soon, as well.  
  
Ron helped Harry hoist his trunk inside, while Ginny picked up Hedwig's cage,following Harry and Ron, Hermione bringing up the rear, chattering away in excitement. After depositing Harry's luggage upstairs in Ron's room, they all filed downstairs to have breakfast, Harry enjoying his second breakfast (AN: Lord of the Rings moment!!) much more than the first.  
  
Everyone chatted away contentedly, talking about nothing in particular. Every once in a while, Mrs. Weasley would pile more food onto Harry's plate and watch critically to make sure he ate it more. She was never convinced that the Dursley's fed him enough.  
  
Harry took this motherly watchfulness well, and ate until everyone else was finished, and until Mrs. Weasley finally stopped giving him more food. Fred and George were telling Harry about their new shop-in-the-making, to be named Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry laughed heartily when they told of how they had played a prank on Ron that made him tell the truth about everything that was on his mind for at least forty-five minutes, until Mrs. Weasley mercifully cast a silencing spell on him. The spell was supposed to have lasted for around two hours, but  
  
Ron had started talking about Hermione while under the spell, and had been unable to stop the flow of words. This gave everyone in the family a good laugh. Hermione and Ron sat blushing, they were both victims of the prank.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all trooped up to Ron's room to talk (the twins were still in the kitchen with dish duty, not that they would have come with them anyways).  
  
After about a minute, they all realized it was too crowded in the room for the four teens to sit in comfortably, as Harry and Ron kept cracking their heads on the ceiling from their spots by the window, leaving the beds as seats for the girls (Harry's luggage was on the floor still).  
  
A few minutes later, their situation had not improved, so they decided to move down to Ginny's room. As they were leaving Ron's room, Ginny suddenly squealed, muttered something to Hermione, a quick "hold on" to the boys, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pushed her way ahead to her room.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at eachother, shrugged, and kept walking down the stairs to Ginny's room. When they reached the landing with Ginny's room on it, the door to her room was closed. Ron pushed the door open (AN: he never learns, when does he ever knock?), and Hermione promptly stuffed some things under Ginny's bed, and Ginny shoved a cloth wad into her wardrobe, closing the drawer quickly.  
  
Ginny colored, and said quickly, "Sorry, some of my, erm, clothes were on the floor."  
  
Ron looked puzzled, not understanding why anyone would care that their shirt or something on the floor was a reason to go berserk over. Harry had a look of understanding pass over his face, understanding the hidden meaning. (AN: for those of you who hadn't figured it out, her *snorts indelicately* underwear had been on the floor, mixed with nightclothes. I know, Hermione's a neatfreak, but maybe Ginny isn't as obsessed with neatness as Hermione is.)  
  
Now that that ordeal was over with, everyone sat down, and Harry looked around at his settings. He had only seen Ginny's room once, as she had stopped in there last summer with him to grab a quill for summer homework.  
  
He remembered the room, it was so. Ginny-ish. It had pale blue sponge- painted walls, and neat white carpeting. The bed was white cast-iron, with a blue duvet on it and a fluffy white pillow. Next to her bed was a temporary cot for Hermione. On the floor was a light yellow, round rug. There was a white dresser on the opposite wall, and a desk/vanity on the wall with the window. The window was square, and had light yellow curtains that matched the rug.  
  
When Harry was done surveying the room, he looked for a place to sit. He settled on the bed, sitting with his back against the wall, next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione sat on Hermione's cot, across from Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed slightly at Harry's close proximity to Ginny, but Hermione noticed this and put a hand on his arm. He put on a brief pout for her, but then his face went back to its normal expression.  
  
Harry filled the group in on Sirius' situation, explaining that Sirius was looking for Peter Pettigrew now, but was still in hiding. Ginny knew all about Sirius already. Harry had told her last year, when they had become good friends.  
  
The whole group then talked about other things: school, the twins' latest pranks ("Whatever you do, DON'T leave your food unattended" Ron had added), their new joke shop, and finally, the serious things, the attacks that summer.  
  
"Fortunately, it hasn't been that bad this summer. The only thing we've had is restless Death Eaters scaring muggles. No one's been killed. We think that Voldemort is still recovering from last year." Ron put in solemnly.  
  
Harry was relieved and upset at the same time. He still had nightmares, but he was thankful no one had been killed, although they had been through a few ordeals in the muggle world.  
  
A few hours later, Ron suggested that he and Harry go to the paddock for a little Quidditch. Overall, they just decided to toss the quaffle around while flying quickly, as no on had time for a game for now.  
  
That night, Harry went to bed happily, and with a full stomach. He was content here, but exhausted from the day. Harry welcomed the comforting darkness as his eyes drifted shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well, that wasn't too eventful, except that Harry is now at the Weasleys. I hope it isn't too boring. It'll get more exciting, please keep reading!  
  
By the way, if you are interested in movies, Two Weeks Notice was pretty good. Very cute, a romantic comedy. I saw it with Kit-Kat and my sister. Lots of fun!  
  
Au Revoir! 


	3. Nightmares

AN: Here we go again. Hello and good day to all. I've just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on all of my previous chapters! Here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but this plot belongs to me only, how I wish they did belong to me, until we see her last will and testimony we shall see!  
  
AN (again): lol. My lame attempt at poetry. Ok, I don't think I'll try that again, I'll just skip the poem next time. Well, forgive me and my not-so- poetic mind, and keep reading!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
this is the last time  
  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
  
this is the last time - I will fall  
  
into a place that fails us all - inside  
  
I can see the pain in you  
  
and I can see the love in you  
  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
  
it will take time  
  
the angels they burn inside for us  
  
are we ever  
  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
  
the devils they burn inside of us  
  
are we ever gonna come back down  
  
come around  
  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold  
  
this is the last time  
  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
  
are there angels or devils crawling here?  
  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see  
  
well I can see the pain in you  
  
and I can see the love in you  
  
and fighting all the demons will take time  
  
it will take time  
  
the angels they burn inside for us  
  
and are we ever  
  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
  
the devils they burn inside of us  
  
are we ever gonna come back down - come around  
  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us  
  
if I were to give in - give it up  
  
- and then  
  
take a breath - make it deep  
  
cause it might be the last one you get  
  
be the last one  
  
it could make us cold  
  
you know that they could make us cold  
  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold  
  
Dishwalla "Angels or Devils"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat up in bed, sweating, his hands shaking. He had just had a nightmare. Strangely, his scar wasn't burning. Harry realized this was because it had just been a nightmare, a memory, rather than what was *going* to happen.  
  
Even so, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Sighing, he threw the covers back, got out of bed, and softly padded across the room to the door, willing it not to creak.  
  
Luckily for Harry, the door only let out a small creak, but Ron didn't even flinch. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper, except for on Christmas. Harry silently made his way down the stairs, and went down to the living room.  
  
Harry stopped in the doorway. On the couch in front of the fire he saw a familiar shock of red hair, falling in russet-red waves over the figure's shoulders.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry called softly from the doorway, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Harry.what are you doing up?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
Harry moved over to sit next to her one the worn, green couch.  
  
"I had a nightmare." Harry told her quietly.  
  
"Oh." Said Ginny. "I did too." She said.  
  
"Really? Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing really, just memories.from last year." Ginny looked up at Harry, brown eyes large.  
  
"You-you did?" Harry stammered.  
  
Ginny nodded, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Why?" Ginny questioned him.  
  
"Well, I had one too. About last year, also." Harry said, looking at her.  
  
"Do.do you mind telling me what it was about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, then spoke. "It was.it was when we had cornered Millicent. erm, Voldemort. When we had just started that battle. The other Death Eaters had just come." Harry trailed off with a pained expression.  
  
Ginny put her hand over Harry's comfortingly, but she herself also looked disturbed by this. Not only was it because she remembered the event, but another reason, too.  
  
"Harry." Ginny began. "I had the same dream." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny in shock, taking in Ginny's own befuddled expression. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought.  
  
"What does this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It could be nothing. maybe a coincidence. I mean, it's never happened before. I don't think." Ginny looked up at Harry.  
  
"Not many things involving me are a coincidence." Harry stated.  
  
"Have you been having the same dream lately, over and over again?" Ginny inquired.  
  
Harry nodded, and held Ginny's gaze.  
  
"Alright then. So have I. But. what could it mean?" Ginny was still a little confused.  
  
"Maybe." Harry started.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny prompted.  
  
"Well, it's unlikely, but it's the only idea I have. What if we're connected, somehow? I mean, from Voldemort? We're two of the few people who have come into contact with Voldemort and lived, and we *have* been together more often. What if our nightmares or dreams are connected?" Harry said.  
  
"It could happen." Ginny stated, still thinking things over.  
  
"Yes." she said, more to herself, and nodded.  
  
"That's it! Just like, when, Tom left some of himself in you, he left some of. he left some of him inside me." Here Harry squeezed her hand at the mention of Ginny's first year.  
  
Both teenagers looked at eachother in a new light. They both had nightmares. Both had been suffering from them that summer, especially with the memory of the battle so fresh in both of their minds. Ginny and Harry had both fought then. They had been together when the battle had started, and had stayed close during it. Both had been injured in the battle, Harry more seriously than Ginny, but both had spent around two weeks in the hospital.  
  
Ginny had been injured with a curse that had knocked her out, and she had woken up a week and a half later in the hospital wing, and taken a few more days to recover completely.  
  
Harry had stayed standing and fighting off Death Eaters with the professors and a few older students. He had been injured in many places, broken his arm, and gotten a head wound along with numerous other minor curses and hexes. After the battle he had mercifully passed out.  
  
Unfortunately, the battle had not been without its victims. Ernie Macmillan, from Hufflepuff, had been killed. He had been caught in between the fray, and was killed. Many others were wounded, while only one other was killed. The other victim was a seventh year Slytherin.  
  
Harry and Ginny were both broken out of their reveries by the chime of the clock. One, two, and three chimes went off. 3 a.m.  
  
Yawning, Harry and Ginny let go of each other's hands and stretched. They discussed their thoughts about their possible connection, and then bid each other goodnight, going upstairs to their own respective bedrooms.  
  
Harry and Ginny both fell into a restless slumber about a half hour later, and slept until everyone else got up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well? Please keep reviewing. I love your comments, and, as an author, it really 'tickles my fancy' to know that people have read my story. Thank you!  
  
Eliel Radragon 


	4. Connections

AN: Well, it's the fourth chapter! This story is coming along pretty well, as I have other activities to do each day as well as write this. So, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They are all owned by the all- powerful J.K. Rowling *bows and hums*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connections  
  
Chapter 4: I don't have to tell you what this is all about  
  
Cause baby ??  
  
So why you gotta ask me what I'm doing now  
  
Cause I don't ??  
  
What I still haven't found  
  
So don't turn off the lights  
  
I don't wanna be in the dark night  
  
Cause I can read your mind  
  
I need to know if what I'm dong is right  
  
So don't turn off the lights  
  
So tell me I'm gonna get you  
  
It's so hard to even try  
  
But if we move together  
  
We'll end up on the second song If you could know what you're feeling  
  
If you could know where you go  
  
If you want to know what I'm thinking  
  
So don't  
  
So don't turn off the lights  
  
I don't wanna be in the dark night  
  
Cause I can read your mind  
  
I need to know if what I'm dong is right  
  
So don't turn off the lights  
  
You don't have to tell me  
  
I want you listen to me  
  
Everything that we can be  
  
Don't turn off the lights...  
  
Harry sat up in bed, wondering why he had woken up. Was it a nightmare? He waited for horrible thoughts to invade his mind. None came. Ummm.  
  
"Oof!!" Harry wheezed, as a fluffy, white pillow hit him in the face. That was it.  
  
"Get up, you lazy prat!" Ron exclaimed, chuckling. Harry reached for his glasses, and blinked blearily. Ron was standing next to his bed, fully dressed. Harry looked over at the clock. It was 10:11 a.m.  
  
Harry groaned, threw back the covers, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. When Ron was convinced Harry was up, he went back downstairs. Harry got his clothes together, and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was downstairs eating breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all down, along with the rest of the family, minus Ginny.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry wondered out loud. Ron looked over suspiciously at Harry, but then Hermione answered, "When I got back from my shower, Ginny was still asleep. Maybe she's in the shower now."  
  
"Oh." Harry answered. They continued to eat breakfast in peace, chatting contentedly. Ginny came down ten minutes later, Ginny came down, wearing denim trousers and a blue t-shirt. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys said goodmorning, and she sat down across from Harry and began to pile food onto her plate.  
  
"Did you sleep alright?" Harry asked quietly. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, looked over in shock and disbelief (he always jumps to conclusions).  
  
"Yeah, I was fine. I only had one nightmare." Ginny answered, not noticing Ron's stare.  
  
"Same here. I got to sleep about a half hour after we talked, and then only had one nightmare." Harry explained.  
  
Just then Ron exploded. "What?! You talked?! Last night. Late. Harry, you asked if she 'slept alright'? What's going on?"  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at Ron, then at eachother, then around the room. Everyone was staring at the three of them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, speaking for everyone.  
  
"Um."Harry started.  
  
"Exuse us." Ginny said, and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him out of the room.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, once in the other room.  
  
"Are we going to tell them?" Ginny asked urgently.  
  
From the kitchen they heard Ron yell, "Tell us what?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry exasperatedly, waiting for his answer.  
  
"About us being connected?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Connected?!?" Ron screeched frantically.  
  
Ginny nodded, and Harry said "I don't think we have much of a choice anymore."  
  
"I guess. Alright." Harry answered.  
  
They walked back in the kitchen into a scene of utter chaos. Ron and Hermione were exchanging frantic glances, Mrs. Weasley was talking to Mr. Weasley in worried tones, wringing her hands (the phrase "scarlet woman" could be discerned from her mumbling), Fred and George were rubbing their hands together, a wicked gleam in their eyes, and Percy was just sitting calmly, eating his breakfast.  
  
When they were back in the kitchen, the room went silent. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, and Ginny started talking.  
  
"As you know, I get nightmares every once in a while. You also know that Harry does." Ginny started.  
  
"Last night, I had a nightmare, so I went downstairs to the living room to think it over, and Ginny was already there." Harry continued. At this point, Ron was clutching the table, knuckles white, looking livid.  
  
"Well, I had had a nightmare too. Harry and I started talking about it, and discovered that. well, we had had the same nightmare." Ginny said.  
  
"It wasn't so unusual, until we worked out the other nightmares we had had over the summer, and how right after we both got to sleep, we had the same nightmare. Again." Harry explained.  
  
"We talked it out, and realized, that we were somehow.we're connected, through our nightmares." Ginny told everyone.  
  
"But, how? How is that possible?" Hermione asked, coming out of shock long enough to ask questions.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I figure it was through Voldemort. (here the Weasleys, minus Ginny, flinched) I'm not sure how that happened though. Maybe since both of us came into contact so much with him." Harry answered.  
  
"It's possible." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Yes. it could happen. And around here, the unlikely is a regular occurrence." Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"So, that's it? Nothing's going on?" Ron questioned, almost worried.  
  
"Yes." Ginny and Harry answered in unison.  
  
"Ok." Was all Ron said.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worried about the answer.  
  
"What can we do?" Ginny questioned back.  
  
"There's nothing we can do. So, we're going to keep going on as normal." Harry said.  
  
Around the table there were nods and murmurs of agreement. Everyone went back to eating, with Ginny and Harry's connection in the back of their minds.  
  
AN: Whew! This took a while to write, cause I had to do homework, and I had four tests to study for. So, I typed it over a period of two days. Basically, it was just a lot of descriptions because we only exposed Harry and Ginny's connection to the world (actually, just the Weasley family and Hermione). So, as always, let me know what you think! 


	5. Fancy a Swim?

AN: Fifth chapter already! It doesn't seem like that much, though. Probably because I enjoy doing this! Well, my friend Kit-Kat just went to Las Vegas for the three day weekend, so wish her luck and hope that she wins the big money! She'll just have to read this when she gets back, and maybe we can even have some mocha hot chocolate (YUM! Ghiradelli's, I suggest all of you try some), providing the weather is right. Thanks for reading! Disclaimer: My therapist says it's best to just let it all out, so.. I DON"T OWN THIS!!! IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! THERE! NOW YOU KNOW! (Disclaimers are so painful!)  
  
Fancy a Swim? Chapter 5 (Chorus)  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles  
  
How many days in a year,  
  
She woke up with hope,  
  
but she only found tears  
  
and I can be so insincere,  
  
Makin' the promises never for real  
  
As long as she stands there waiting  
  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
  
How many days disappear, when you look in the mirror  
  
say how do you choose  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
You never seem to run out of things to say....  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
How many lovers would say  
  
Just to put up with this everyday and all day  
  
How did we wind up this way?  
  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
  
Wearing the clothes of the soles of her shoes  
  
How do we get there today?  
  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes  
  
  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
You never seem to run out of things to say....  
  
This is the story of a girl,  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely lover her When she smiles  
  
Well, Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
  
and your hair never falls in quite the same way  
  
You never seem to run out of things to say....  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
  
I absolutely love her  
  
This is the story of a girl,  
  
who's pretty face she hid from the world  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her  
  
This is the story of a girl  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
  
I absolutely love her, when she smiles...  
  
When she smiles "Absolutely(story of a girl)" Nine Days  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys plus Hermione finished the rest of breakfast in relative peace.  
  
After breakfast, Harry helped Ron and the twins with the dishes, and then told them he was going for a walk. The Weasleys took this as 'Harry wanting to be alone time'. In reality, Harry just needed to go outside, and maybe clear his head.  
  
Harry walked out the back door of the Burrow, making sure to close the door quietly behind him. He took off his trainers and socks and tied the laces together, placing the socks in his shoes. Throwing them over his shoulder, he walked across the grassy field, loving the feel of grass under his feet. He loved this. Being outside, knowing he had friends close by. He loved the feeling of acceptance the Burrow and the Weasleys always brought him.  
  
He looked up at the sky, squinting in the sunlight. Harry just kept walking, going wherever his feet carried him. About ten minutes later, Harry came up to the edge of the small lake on the Weasley's property.  
  
Harry took his shoes off his shoulders, and put them back on, not wanting to get splinters when he went on the wooden dock off the side of the lake. He walked out to the edge of the dock, hands in his pockets, staring at the light reflecting off of the lake. It was beautiful.  
  
When Harry thought of beautiful, a few other things came to mind as well. Ginny. Harry continued to stare silently, thinking of Ginny. Her cheery smile, that always reached her eyes. Her eyes. Always sparkling, twinkling, sometimes mischieviously. Her bright, coppery red hair, the way it looked when sunlight reflected off it. Her laughter, warm, happy, geniuine.  
  
Wait a minute. for a second, Harry thought he had actually heard her laughter. No, he was just imagining things. But then there it was again. Harry turned around, an was met by the chocolate brown eyes, red hair, and smile that was Ginny Weasley. Another smile lit up her face, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Startled out of his reverie of thought, he acknowledged Ginny's presence.  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry greeted.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ginny replied.  
  
"What're you doing out here?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Probably the same as you. Thinking, going for a walk." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said simply.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yes. And it must be nice to have a swimming place when it gets this hot out." Harry answered.  
  
"Very. It's convenient. When we were little, my brothers and I used to come her, just swimming and playing around. The water is so clear, it's very clean, too." Answered Ginny.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Harry said wistfully.  
  
"I wonder if it still is." Ginny trailed off, a mischievious glint coming into her eyes. Harry turned around to face her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny pushed Harry, hard, in an attempt to send him off the dock into the water. Harry gasped, and grabbed Ginny's hand, just as he tipped over and fell into the clean blue water.  
  
Harry surfaced first, and waited a moment for Ginny to come to the surface. She came up seconds later, spluttering, to see Harry with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Serves you right." Harry said, laughing as Ginny pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes, I guess it does." Ginny said.  
  
"Fancy a swim?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Why not?" She swam away from him quickly as he reached out to push her under.  
  
He chased after her, and they were soon swimming and laughing, diving under the surface. Finally, Harry caught up to her, as she was cornered between him and the dock. Suddenly, her smiling face went slack, as she noticed how close they were. Harry noticed this too, and looked over at Ginny bashfully.  
  
Slowly, Ginny leaned over, and Harry did the same. Just before their lips touched, Ginny reached behind Harry. Suddenly, (AN: We needed a suddenly somewhere in here) she pushed down on his shoulders and dunked him under.  
  
She swam away quickly, going over her. About ten seconds later, Harry still hadn't come up, and Ginny was getting a little worried. She looked around her, searching for Harry's head to pop up. She opened her mouth to say Harry's name, when suddenly, her leg was jerked violently, and she was pulled under the surface, mouth still open.  
  
When she came up, Harry was laughing. She swam over to him and playfully swatted his arm, but smiling all the same. The swam over to the dock and held onto it. Ginny dared Harry to swim under the dock, telling him how when she was a little girl she had always been afraid to go near or under it, thinking something might be there.  
  
Harry came back out, telling her that the only thing under was a bunch of moss and slimy green algae. Ginny then asked if he wanted to get out. They both agreed to, and swam over to the shore.  
  
They laid out next to eachother in the clean tall grass, letting the sun dry them, talking and chatting happily. They were dry within twenty minutes. Ginny got up, and they both started walking, no where in particular. Ginny led Harry over to a large, leafy tree. They sat against the trunk together, enjoying the shade and each other's companionship.  
  
Ginny and Harry talked and laughed together. Harry asked if Percy was still seeing Penelope, to which she answered yes. "I think he's planning on proposing to her soon." Ginny stated. Harry nodded, and closed his eyes. Ginny asked about Sirius. Harry hadn't elaborated much on the topic the other day, and Ginny was genuinely interested, and curious.  
  
Harry sighed, but answered all the same. "He's all right, actually. He is still in hiding, as you know. He's still trying to find Peter, and when he does, he's going to bring him in, somehow, and prove his innocence. I haven't seen him in a while, though, so I only know what I hear in his letters."  
  
"I wish I could meet him." Ginny said.  
  
"He'd like that. I would too." Harry told her honestly.  
  
"Would you?" Ginny asked seriously (AN: No pun intended).  
  
"Yes." Said Harry, looking her in the eye.  
  
"I missed you this summer." Ginny said cautiously.  
  
"I missed you too, Gin. Your letters. They helped me a lot. You have no idea." Harry said.  
  
"I enjoyed writing them. And getting yours, too." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Ginny I-" Harry began, at the same time as Ginny said "Harry I-."  
  
Both of them laughed nervously, wondering where to begin. Harry took a deep breath, and started again.  
  
"Ginny, I- I think I love you. I mean, it may seem soon, or you may think we're to young to be in love, or." Harry trailed off, nervously, waiting for Ginny's response.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"I-I, I think I love you, too. I just never knew how to say it, or if you felt the same." Finished Ginny.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, his insides flooded over with a wave of relief and happiness. He felt like he was soaring. She loved him!  
  
Ginny nodded, at this point, words weren't nessecary. Slowly, ever so slowly, it seemed, Harry leaned down, and touched her lips softly with his. The kiss was slow and gentle, yet loving. He pulled her onto his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When they broke apart a little while later, but what seemed like forever, Ginny stayed where she was on Harry's lap and snuggled into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, and they spent the afternoon talking, or just sitting there, each happy to have the other near.  
  
At lunchtime (in other words, when they were both hungry), Harry and Ginny got up, albeit reluctantly, and walked back to the Burrow hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Wow. This one was LONG. Fortunately, I felt like writing, so this didn't take long (well, only a few hours). Anyways, I'm going to go now, so, if you feel like leaving a review to tell me your opinion, feel free! Thank you! 


	6. Diagon Alley

AN: Wow! Sixth chapter already. We're almost at double digits. Anyways, school is hectic as ever. We have exams coming up, and I was out sick the other day. I still don't feel great, but. oh well. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
  
Brown Eyed Girl  
  
( Van Morrison )  
  
Hey where did we go, days when the rains came?  
  
Down in the hollow, playin' a new game  
  
Laughing and a running hey, hey! Skipping and a jumping  
  
In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you ...  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You, my brown eyed girl  
  
Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow?  
  
Going down the old mine with a transistor radio  
  
Standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding behind a rainbow's wall  
  
Slipping and sliding, baby, all along the water fall, with you ...  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You, my brown eyed girl  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing?  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
... la te da  
  
So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own  
  
I saw you just the other day, my, how you have grown!  
  
Cast my memory back there, Lord, sometimes I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
  
Making love in the green grass, behind the stadium with you ...  
  
My brown eyed girl  
  
You, my brown eyed girl  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing?  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (AN: It's now sometime in the beginning of September. Let's say September third, and that Ginny's birthday will be September fifth. I think they all go to school around September thirtieth or so.) Harry and Ginny walked slowly up to the Burrow, basking in the warmth of the day, and the feeling of giving and receiving love. Harry opened the back door to the Burrow, and Ginny walked in first, Harry trailing behind her.  
  
The pair were still holding hands when they walked into the kitchen, where everyone else was making lunch. Fred and George noticed first, and decided to give their two cents worth.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, what were YOU two doing out there so long?" Fred said (AN: HA! Cheesy, I know.).  
  
"You look pretty cosy." George commented.  
  
"That's new", said Ron, giving Harry a Look that said, 'we'll talk later'.  
  
Both teens blushed slightly, then shrugged, and let go of eachothers' hands to prepare their own lunches. Harry sat next to Ron at the table, and Ginny sat across from Harry, next to Hermione.  
  
"No foostsie, you hear?" Fred joked.  
  
"Now, now, Fred, you wouldn't be implying that our baby sister and Harry would get up to any. mischief, would you?" George said, wearing a look of feigned innocence.  
  
"Well, at least, not while I'm around." Fred, winked, and grinned.  
  
Ginny and Harry blushed at the insinuation, and went on with their conversations. Ginny and Hermione were talking about school, Hermione having started the discussion.  
  
Ron was looking at Hermione and muttering, 'bloody nutters', and rolling his eyes. That said, he looked over at Harry, and the two engaged in conversation about going to Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny and Hermione soon joined in their chatting. The group all needed to go to get school supplies and new robes, the group had had a growth spurt over summer. Ginny's had grown a bit too short. Hermione had grown taller, just barely, but wanted to get new robes anyways.  
  
Ron had grown taller since last year, towering over six feet tall. He needed new robes as well, but didn't like shopping for them. With Harry, the same held true, he had grown since last year, and was also a bit over six feet. He didn't like shopping either.  
  
Mrs. Weasley heard their topic of discussion, and told them they could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. With this news, the group finished lunch, and clattered upstairs to make lists. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room, while Hermione and Ginny went to Ginny's room.  
  
Once upstairs, the door firmly shut, Ron then whirled on Harry. "What is going on with you and my sister? And don't say nothing, Harry, cause I know it's something."  
  
"I wouldn't have said nothing. Because, something is going on, now. We're. together, I guess. I-I-I love her." Harry said.  
  
Ron stood silently for a moment. And longer. And longer.  
  
"Well say something!" Harry said.  
  
"I knew." Ron said simply. "I, I guess I could just tell. I just now am coming to terms with it. Just don't hurt her."  
  
"I won't. Never." Harry stated firmly, surprised he had gotten off this easily.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You want to know why I'm not going into overprotective big brother mode. (Harry nodded.) Well, I knew that no matter what I said, it wouldn't make a difference. So I'll learn to deal with it." Ron said.  
  
Harry was surprised at this sudden newfound amount of maturity about the situation, but decided not to push his luck. "Thanks." Was all Harry said.  
  
"Now," said Ron, "I happen to know that a certain red-headed sister of mine's birthday is coming up. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Erm, yes actually. I was thinking I'd get her." And with that, they continued to discuss birthday present possibilities for Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed upstairs talking for a while, then went downstairs for Mrs. Weasley's delicious dinner.  
  
After dinner, the group trooped into the living room. Ron and Hermione sat down to play a game of wizard's chess together, and Harry and Ginny went over to sit together on the couch. Ginny sat down on Harry's lap and leaned against him, and felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
They sat there for awhile talking, until it was around 10:00 pm, and Mrs. Weasley came into the room to tell them to go to bed, as they would have to have an early start tomorrow. She smiled, looking over at the couch Harry and Ginny were sitting together on. When she went over to tell them it was bedtime, she noticed they were asleep. They looked adorable, but. Mrs. Weasley walked over and gently shook Harry, who woke up and blinked owlishly.  
  
He then blushed, but it faded in a moment as he realized it was alright for them to be like this, they were.together. He whispered into Ginny's ear, and she mumbled, then woke. Mrs. Weasley smiled, then left the room as they both walked up the stairs. Hermione and Ron followed soon after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron were awoken by Mrs.Weasley at 8:00. They yawned, then headed downstairs after changing. When they got to the kitch, the girls were already there, and were putting food onto their plates.  
  
Generally, the kitchen was quiet besides the clanking of forks and plates, and a bit of conversation. After all, it was still early.  
  
After breakfast, the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione, minus Mr. Weasley and Percy, crowded around the fireplace to Floo to Diagon Alley. Harry went after Ginny, who said she would go before him to make sure he wouldn't get lost (AN: Since we all know he is a world-class Flooer. Just kidding.). Ginny came out in The Leaky Cauldron, and waited impatiently for Harry to show up.  
  
He did, about two minutes later, and came covered in dust, clutching his glasses in his hand. Ginny fought to cover a laugh as he spit out ash.  
  
Harry noticed this and said, "At least this time I came out in the right place!"  
  
After Ginny calmed down some, she nodded, and brushed Harry's bangs off his forehead, which had ash on it. They waited for the rest to come, and corwded together with everyone else.  
  
"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley, "I have to go to Gringott's, and get money. Then, I think we should all go to Madam Malkin's together to get new robes. Then, I will let you all go off your separate ways, with partners, mind you, so I can finish my errands."  
  
Everyone nodded their assessment, and went to Gringott's together. They went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and each bought new school robes, and a set of dress robes each.  
  
Ron got dark blue (not navy) robes, no lace, Harry got a set of green ones (They look perfect with your eyes, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed), Hermione a set of pale blue robes, and Ginny got a silvery robe.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione then left to go get school books together. They walked four abroad, but held their significant other's hands. Harry offered Ginny his old school books, so Ginny just went along for the ride, while Hermione eagerly checked shelf after shelf after getting her school books.  
  
After getting their school books, Ron and Harry left the shop, saying they were going to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Ginny stayed at the book shop with Hermione, looking at and Astronomy book.  
  
Little did they know, Harry and Ron were actually going to get Ginny's birthday presents. They both knew ahead of time what they were getting her, so they made their purchases relatively quickly. Using Harry's Talkamajigger, they contacted the girls and said they would meet at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream.  
  
After ice-cream, the Weasley clan plus extras went home, tired from shopping, but happy nonetheless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry, it ended kinda quickly, but I have to go! Tutoring awaits! Find out what Ginny gets next...  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
~Eliel Radragon~ 


	7. Ginny's Birthday

AN: Well, I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay. I wish I could come up with some brilliant excuse for being gone so long, but, frankly, I have none. The only thing memorable that happened between now and the last update is that my computer went bonkers and we had to bring it in to the shop. That was only for a week. That said, I'd best get on with the chapter. Thank you to all the reviewers! Your comments are still greatly appreciated. If you would like to e-mail me, the address is sweetgurl300@hotmail.com. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On my way up north  
  
up on the Ventura  
  
I pulled back the hood  
  
and I was talking to you  
  
and I knew then it would be  
  
a Life Long thing  
  
but I didn't know that we  
  
We could break a silver lining  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
things you said that day  
  
up on the 101  
  
the girl had come undone  
  
I tried to downplay it  
  
with a bet about us  
  
You said that-  
  
You'd take it  
  
as long as I could  
  
I could not erase it  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
and I ride along side  
  
and I rode along side  
  
you then  
  
and I rode along side  
  
till you lost me there  
  
in the open road  
  
And I rode along side  
  
till the honey spread  
  
itself so thin  
  
for me to break your bread  
  
for me to take your word  
  
I had to steal it  
  
and I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
I could pick back up  
  
whenever I feel  
  
Down New Mexico way  
  
something about  
  
the open road  
  
I knew that he was  
  
looking for some Indian Blood and  
  
find a little in you find a little  
  
in me we may be  
  
on this road but  
  
we're just  
  
Impostors  
  
in this country you know  
  
So we go along and we said  
  
we'd fake it  
  
feel better with  
  
Oliver Stone  
  
till I  
  
almost smacked him -  
  
seemed right that night and  
  
I don't know what  
  
takes hold  
  
out there in the  
  
desert cold  
  
These guys think they must  
  
Try and just get over on us  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
like a good book  
  
I can't put this  
  
Day Back  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
a sorta fairytale  
  
with you  
  
and I was ridin' by  
  
ridin' along side  
  
for a while till you lost me  
  
and I was ridin' by  
  
ridin' along till you lost me  
  
till you lost  
  
me in  
  
the Rear  
  
View  
  
you lost me  
  
I said  
  
Way up North I took my day  
  
all in all was a pretty nice  
  
day and I put the Hood  
  
right back where  
  
You could taste heaven  
  
perfectly  
  
Feel out the summer breeze  
  
didn't know when we'd be back  
  
and I - I don't -  
  
didn't think  
  
we'd end up like  
  
like this ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with a content sigh. It was her birthday. She could just have a lie in, as she already smelt the breakfast cooking.  
  
One landing up, Harry Potter was already awake. He was throwing clothes over his head behind him trying to find his favorite red shirt and his Weasley jumper.  
  
With a small cry of success, he pulled out the jumper from within his magically-enlarged trunk, and pulled it over his head.  
  
Next, he went over to Ron's wardrobe and checked on Ginny's present. It was perfect for her. He hoped she would love it.  
  
Next, Harry turned around to see about cleaning up Ron's violently orange room. He then went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busily charming the pots and pans to cook Ginny's favourite breakfast, kippers, eggs, toast, and sausage.  
  
Harry stood, mesmerised at all the magical preparation for breakfast. The skillets were frying in midair and everything made a rhythmic melody.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, as she began to crack some eggs. "Sunny side up, scrambled, deviled, hardboiled, or omelet?"  
  
"Hmmmm.I'll have them scrambled." (AN: Kit-Kat, get your dirty mind out of the gutter!)  
  
"You like your eggs scrambled? So does Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
Right then, Ginny took the moment to walk in. "Mum, that is an awfully good smelling breakfast!"  
  
"Why thank you, dear. And Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" Harry told her.  
  
Ginny flushed slightly under the attention, but smiled and said graciously, "Thank you!"  
  
Ginny took her seat next to Harry, and Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny what she would like for breakfast, to which Ginny replied, "Scrambled eggs, please."  
  
Harry cracked a grin at this, and his eyes twinkled as he looked over at the smiling red head (AN: Ginny).  
  
"So, Gin, what do you want to do today?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well, it looks like it will be a nice day out. So, maybe something outside? Like a picnic?" Ginny answered.  
  
"That sounds nice. We could go down by the lake, if you'd like." Harry told Ginny.  
  
"I'd like that. Maybe we'll have Mum pack us lunch." Ginny said, and Harry nodded in response.  
  
They continued to plan as they ate their breakfast together.  
  
In about twenty minutes, Ginny went upstairs to take a shower, and Harry and Mrs. Weasley discussed Ginny's birthday dinner.  
  
As they were talking, Ron and Hermione came in from their walk.  
  
"Good morning, Mum." Ron said to Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione greeted her as well.  
  
"Harry mate, do you have anything planned for today?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I were going to go on a picnic, down by the lake, later on in the afternoon. We'll probably be back around 2:00 pm." Harry answered.  
  
"That sounds nice. I'm sure Ginny will enjoy that." Hermione put in.  
  
Ron nodded, and said, "Well, I'm heading up. I've got to clean my room, and I've got homework to finish."  
  
"Ron! How could you! School starts in fifteen days! You had all summer to finish, and you left it until now?! I can't believe you!" Hermione shrilled.  
  
Sensing another argument, Harry and Mrs. Weasley shared a look and quietly evacuated the room.  
  
Two hours later, Harry and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand down to the lake to eat lunch. They sat down as they reached a familiar tree, and spread out lunch.  
  
"This potato salad sandwich is very good." Ginny quietly commented as she bit down on the wheat bread sandwich.  
  
"Yeah. So, what did you want for your birthday? I mean, I should probably get you something." Harry trailed off.  
  
Ginny sat up instantly. "Harry Potter! You must be joking! I-I-"  
  
"Ginny, I was only kidding. Don't worry. I was only asking." Harry defended.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry! Oh, it's alright!" Ginny blushed slightly.  
  
"That's fine, Gin." Harry said. Then he leaned over, to Ginny's face, and put his face in front of hers. Ginny's eyes looked into his, and,  
  
"You've got something on your face." Harry said, wiping it off with his finger.  
  
Ginny looked mortified, but then her face relaxed as Harry replaced his finger with his mouth.  
  
**************  
  
Later that evening, Ginny went downstairs to find everyone in the garden, and it was fully decorated.  
  
Ginny ran out to her awaiting party. "Oh, goodness! You shouldn't have, really! I-oh! I don't know what to say!"  
  
"A simple 'thank-you' wouldn't hurt." Fred called out, smiling.  
  
"Thank you!" Ginny went over to everyone and hugged each.  
  
Then the whole group sat down to eat a sumptuous meal, prepared by Mrs. Weasley. The courses consisted bread, soup, pork and kidney pie, various vegetables, and refreshments.  
  
Last, but most definitely not least, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen carrying a chocolate whipping cream frosted angel-food cake (AN: My personal favourite! And Kit-Kat's! I had it for lunch..). On top were 16 candles, one for luck.  
  
The Weasley's sang "Happy Birthday" (Fred and George to their own tune), and finished eating cake.  
  
Next came presents. From Fred and George, there was a large purple wrapped package with green ribbon, and Ginny was hesitant to open it.  
  
When the twins promised her nothing would happen, she opened it, and found a full supply of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's products.  
  
She grinned happily in thanks. Next, Hermione gave her a book full of charms for hair and makeup. From Ron came a near-lifetime supply of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Percy gave her a copy of "Prefects Who Gained Power". From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley she received many pairs of socks, and she beamed up at them with a twinkle in her eye. She thanked all graciously, but wondered secretly if Harry had, in fact, forgotten her.  
  
Harry, seemingly reading her mind, excused himself. Minutes later he came back down with something behind his back.  
  
Ginny tried to look around him, but he smiled and shook his head. Then he hastily thrust something into her hands.  
  
Looking down, Ginny squealed happily, and grinned in delight.  
  
"A kitten! Oh! Harry, it's adorable!" Ginny exclaimed. He had given her a small, fluffy grey and white kitten with a red bow around its neck.  
  
Harry ducked his head. "It's a she."  
  
"What will you name her?" Mr. Weasley inquired.  
  
"I think.." Ginny started.  
  
"Daisy?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oliver?" Fred suggested.  
  
"Pineapple?" George said. Everyone looked at him strangely, and he shrugged.  
  
"Merlin?" Ron said.  
  
"I know!" Ginny exclaimed. "How about Mia?"  
  
Everyone thought for a moment, then nodded, smiled, and voiced their approval.  
  
"Thank you Harry! She's perfect." Ginny beamed at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well, it started short, but I FINALLY got it going again. Kit-Kat is here and saying "Finally! Took you bloody long enough!" Anyways, this will have to do for now.  
  
As always, keep reviewing!  
  
*Eliel Radragon* 


End file.
